1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing device and a manufacturing method for providing a multi-layer molded-product wherein a covering material is fused to and integrally formed on the surface of a base plate made of a thermoplastic resin with at least one hole formed in the base plate.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been known in the art that a protective jacket component is used for covering a sound-generating source such as a speaker. In order to achieve the combined objectives of protection and better external appearance, this arrangement has been adopted in various audio equipment such as radios, stereo audio equipment and televisions, and is typically seen in such equipment as speaker boxes and microphones.
Generally, such multi-layer molded-products for use as jacket components are manufactured by bonding a covering material with adhesive to the surface of a preformed base plate that is made of thermoplastic resin with at least one hole formed therein.
However, the conventional method requires a plurality of processes including a process for forming a through hole in a base plate beforehand, a coating process for an adhesive or the like, and a laminating process that follows the foregoing processes, which makes the manufacturing of the multi-layer molded-products expensive. Further, such a method has also given rise to another problem that the covering material might come off during transportation or in use due to contact with another piece of equipment or deterioration of the adhesive, thereby causing a serious adverse effect on the reliability of the products.